User blog:BoomTexan/Cars I'd Like To Be In Apoc 2
Well guys, im a car guy, so if you dont get what I'm saying, its fine... I scare myself sometimes with my car knowledge... Well, here goes my list of cars and car accessories! Offroading Cars These cars are the go-everywhere vehicles in Apoc. Their only downfall is their slow on-road speed and their gas milage.''' *UAZ. A big car that guzzles gas, is great offroad, and has room for 4. Super hard to fix, but it can have a mounted gun on it. Specs: 65 KMH on road, 50 KMH offroad, Fuel runs out in 8 mins, has 25 inventory spaces. *Willys WJ Grand Cherokee. An offroad SUV with room for 6 that guzzles gas, but is easy to fix and goes fast offroad, but slow onroad. Specs: 50 KMH on road and offroad, Fuel runs out in 8 mins, has 36 inventory spaces. *Ford Excursion. A gigantic SUV that has the worst fuel milage ingame, next to the semitrucks, this car runs on deisel, has bull bars that deal extra damage, seats 8, has bog tires that cut through mud and sand like no ones buisiness, and can get up to high speeds on and off the road, if you see this coming for you, RUN FOR IT!!! (or just run for 3 minutes until it runs out of gas LOL) Specs: 65 KMH offroad and on road, Fuel runs out in 5 mins, has 64 inventory spaces. *Subaru WRX. A good fast on road and offroad car that seats 4 and has good gas milage and a spolier, this car is only for pros, you will get hunted down if you have this beauty on you. Specs: 70 KMH on road 45 KMH offroad, Fuel runs out in 12 mins, has 9 inventory spaces. *Ford Raptor SVT. This is super good on road as well as offroad, where it is bested only by the Ford Excursion. This gets up to 60 KMH on road and offroad. Specs: 60 KMH, Fuel runs out in 20 mins thanks to a V6 and Eco-Boost, has 16 inventory spaces. *Dodge Ram 1500 Rebel. This is extremely good offroad, but somewhat slow on road. 65 KMH offroad, 70 KMH on road. Fuel runs out in 15 minutes. Seats 4, has 9 inventroy spaces. *1945 Dodge Power Wagon. One of the first post apocalyptic cars many gearheads think of. 50 KMH on road, 50 KMH offroad. Covered Wagon seats six, pickup truck version seats three. Has 27 inventory spaces, and two gas tanks so it does not run out of fuel for 20 minutes. There are four versions: Covered Six Wheels, Six Wheels Pickup, Covered Four Wheels, Four Wheels Pickup. *Land Rover LR2. While not reliable, fuel efficient, or particulrely armored, it does one thing well. Offroading. Seats 4 has 20 inventory spaces, goes 40 KMH offroad, 70 KMH on road, and doesn't run out of fuel for 10 minutes. Vans and Minivans '''These things, unlike most cars, can hold many people, but have few inventory spaces. *Hyundai H-1. This seats eight, but only holds 4 storage spaces. It has a maximum speed of 60 KMH on road, and 25 KMH offroad. It takes 10 minutes to drain its gas tank. Hybrid and Electric Cars Hybrids are crappy cars, electric cars are even more crappy. But if you want to drive forever and when you do need to refuel, it takes about 15 seconds for a full tank, these are for you. *Toyata Prius. Everyone's favorite (not) car, this has good gas milage, but the battery runs out extremely fast, and it only seats 2. This car is a fixer-upper, with parts falling off (spark plugs, sunroof, AXLES) every second. Specs: 45 KMH, Fuel runs out in 20 mins, has 15 inventory spaces. *Tesla P90. The only car that can boast full electricity and still go fast, this car can go up to super high speeds, but needs to be charged every 5 minutes and only seats 2. Specs: 75 KMH, Electricity runs out in 5 mins, has 10 inventory spaces. *General Motors EV1. This car looks sporty on the outside, and can go up to reasonable speeds, but only if you can get it running... This car's engine overheats and everything wont work. Specs: 55 KMH, Electricity runs out in 8 mins, has 8 inventory spaces. *Chevy SV1. This pickup boasts being able to run on electricity and have a lot of inventory, but that's about it for this sad car. It seats 4, but has very low speeds. Specs: 45 KMH on road, 40 KMH offroad, Electricity runs out in 9 mins, has 30 inventoy spaces. *McLaren P1. Your like "what??? I thought hybrids are crappy!" Well, this one isn't. 90 KMH on road, 20 KMH offroad, seats two, 5 inventory spaces, runs out of juice (or whatever hybrids use) in 15 minutes. Concepts, and non-Production Cars These are the cream of the crop, and in fact, some actually could run on cream. *Local Motors Rally Fighter. With a Corvette engine, power steering, a Corvette/Mustang front, and a F-150 tail end, this is made for offroad speed and onroad speed as well. 70 KMH offroad, 70 KMH on road, seats 2, has 15 inventory spaces, and looks BEAST. One of the few vehicles that can rock crawl in this game. *The Pope-Mobile. With a Unimog engine under the hood of this Mercedes SUV, with glass walls surrounding the "throne" in back, this would be the perfect mobile shower! Or it would be like a zombie aquarium that survivors pay you to ride, with the zombies running on both sides. Unfortunately, there can only be one in a server at a time. 30 KMH offroad, 50 KMH on road, seats 5, runs out of fuel in 20 minutes, and has 20 inventory spaces. *Arnold Schwarzenegger's Hummer. Runs on vegetable oil, hydrogen cells, diesel, and good old gasoline. It can theoretically run on any oily or creamy substance, so running out of fuel isn't that big of a problem. Seats 6, holds 40 inventory spaces, runs out of vegetable oil in 10 minutes, hydrogen cells in 5 minutes, diesel in 8 minutes, and gasoline in 7 minutes. Rock Crawlers and Cars That Can Go Where Others Can't Read the title, these cars are highly inefficient, but making a base in a virtually inaccessible location where YOU have the speed and firepower advantage is just cool. *Jeep Trailcat Concept. With a Hellcat engine, bog tires, widened Wrangler body, and heavy duty suspension, this is the ONLY vehicle that can go into bogs without being a Vietnam War/World War II ugly car. 15 KMH in bogs, 5 KMH in water, 50 KMH offroad, and 65 KMH on road. 20 inventory spaces, and runs out of gas in 5 minutes and does not have cover, but thats a small price to pay for a beast this epic. *DAF 95 Turbotwin X1. The only Dutch vehicle on the list, this thing can go offroad at 75 KMH, on road at 80 KMH, can travel through shallow water at 20 KMH. Seats three and has 30 inventory spaces. It is the only vehicle that can drive through water and desert at 20 KMH. *Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Rubicon Edition. The only vehicle that can speed rock crawl, go up mountains with ease, and plow through bumpy terrain. 20 KMH rock crawling, 40 KMH mountain driving, and 50 KMH on those little suspension jiggling bumps we call unpaved forest trails. 60 KMH on road, 50 KMH offroad. Easy Fixers When you can't find anything, scrap metal, engine parts, what do you do? Get yourself some bubble gum, duct tape, and elmers glue sticks and fix up these guys. *Volvo 303. A box on bogging tires, this can only seat two, but has 40 inventory spaces, drives at 40 KMH offroad, and 50 KMH on road. This, along with the Trailcat, can go in minor to major bogs. But it's downfall is the fact that, its a brick on wheels, and as such, looks stupid and gets no gas milage, it drains the tank in 5 minutes.. All your friends will laugh at you as you putter along, get out, put a plank on a spot thats falling off and say TADA! *Daimler Ferret. A slow car/tank with room for one, the only benefit is its gas milage and its durability, and its body panels, which are super easy to fix, just get some cloth, cans, and a welder, and your good to go. The engine is the only thing you have to find, and it's hard to get one... runs out of gas in 15 minutes, goes at 20 KMH offroad, 25 KM, has 5 storage spaces, and has light armor which is able to withstand 9x18mm bullets (Makarov and PP-19). *Toyota FJ Cruiser. Your thinking, THAT THING MADE IT ON THE LIST? Yes, its body parts are interchangeable from any Toyota 4Runner or Lexus SUV. Able to do mild rock crawling and small water passage at 5 KMH. 30 KMH offroad, 50 KMH on road, 4 people can ride, and has 25 inventory spaces with room for one spare tire at the back. * Protection Cars The cars that politicians, presidents, and billionares use to get around/go to public locations.''' *Dartz Pombron Black Shark. Winner of the best safety system ever. Doors with electric currents when you pull the openers and are not recognized as the owner. A V10 engine, 1100 horsepower, and is wrapped in Kevlar Infused Titanium... Goes at 40 KMH on road, 30 KMH offroad, drains tank in 15 minutes, seats four, resists bullets up to .45, and has 30 inventory spaces. 4 Wheelers, Golf Carts, Dune Buggies, and ATVs '''What are these good at? Well, the ability to go INTO cities without getting stuck on a barricade for one. The other is their commonness and somewhat fast speed offroad. *John Deere Gator. This is the best in this class, but is not something to brag about having... It can get up to good speeds with it's little diesel motor and has good gas milage and seats 4, but the pros run out after those three. This car is super rare, as it can only be found in hunting cabins and rural areas, the gas tank is small, which offsets the gas milage bonus, and it has no doors or windows. Specs: 50 KMH, Fuel runs out in 10 mins, has 15 inventory spaces. *Willys CJ Jeep. You may be asking why this historic little what you think is an Offroader gets put in this class, which I'll explain now. This car has NO suspension,'' ''NO doors, only seats 2, and has no windshield. It's three advantages are that it rarely overheats because it has no grille (wondering if this is a con because it gives you an easier shot at the engine), it has a big gas tank, and it goes at a reasonable to good pace on road and off road. Specs: 50 KMH, Fuel runs out in 16 mins, seats, and has 20 inventory spaces. *Kawaski Brute. A common ATV that you can find in rural areas and in cities. This ATV is the worst in it's class, and probably all the cars on this list because of it's small battery, the fact that it seats just one, and its slow speeds. Specs: 30 KMH, Electricity runs out in 4 mins, has 7 inventory spaces and seats two. *Predator X-18. Seats two, fuel runs out in 15 minutes. 5 inventory spaces, goes at 50 KMH on road and 50 KMH offroad. Has no bullet protection, but does have a rollcage. *Ariel Nomad. Ariel, a supercar/go-kart maker, not a mermaid, made this beast! No protection from bullets and no inventory space, but it can get up to speeds of 50 KMH offroad, and 70 KMH on road. Gas runs out in 10 minutes, and seats one. Sedans and Crossovers The "family car." How stupid are these guys? Detriot says "Oh, lets make a crappy slow car, fit it with a TV and airbags, and then brand it as a "family" "eco friendly" "safe" car. CRAPPITY CRAP CRAP!' These have good gas milage however, and can seat reasonable amounts of people.' *Honda Civic. The king of all ricers (Race Inspired Cosmetic Enhancements or in this case, Really Incredible Crazy Enhancements), this car will take all cosmetics and accessories, but it's performance is almost the same as the Taurus, except a little bit faster. Specs: 55 KMH on road, 25 KMH offroad, seats 4, Fuel runs out in 18 mins, has 10 inventory spaces. *Honda Accord. This baby comes with a turbocharger, VTEC, and pretty good max speeds, all while keeping very good milage. Specs: 60 KMH on road, 35 KMH offroad, seats 5, Fuel runs out in 25 mins, has 15 inventory spaces. *Ford Taurus. A somewhat old car that is extremely common, this car is very average, goes along at OK speeds, and does not drain the gas tank fast at all. Specs: 50 KMH on road, 30 KMH offroad, Fuel runs out in 13 mins, seats 4, has 10 inventory spaces. *Chevy Chevette. An old car that i was debating putting on the lemon list, this car is the worst of the bunch because of its slow speeds and it's gas guzzling engine. Specs: 40 KMH on road, 30 KMH offroad, Fuel runs out in 9 mins, seats 5, has 15 inventory spaces. *Audi A7. The one good car on this list, because luxury cars gotta have cool features, right? This baby is equipped with heat sensors which tell cold blooded zombies apart from humans, and can help you detect how many players or zombies are coming for you. 65 KMH on road, 40 KMH offroad, seats 4, runs out of gas in 20 minutes, has 15 inventory spaces. *Dodge Nitro. This is a somewhat good car that lives up to it's name, it is pretty fast for a sedan/crossover topping the list speeds. While it has a good speed, it drains the tank extremely fast. Specs: 65 KMH on road, 50 KMH offroad, Fuel runs out in 8 mins, seats 6, has 25 inventory spaces. Sports Cars These sedans with muscle car power are pretty darn good, but are extremely lightly armored, with the exception of a few... *Infiniti Q70. This car passed the overlap test with flying colors, meaning that you can plow through zombies and players without losing ANY speed. Lemons Even if you just learned this from this blog, lemon=a piece of crap. Don't drive these! *Ford Pinto. This car tops the list because of it's bad habit. You might be asking, "What is that bad habit?". It's horrifying... This car, when bumped lightly in the backside, WILL EXPLODE!. This makes having several fuel tanks on hand necessary, because they are the only thing that will stop this from blowing up with you inside. This car is one best left to it's own devices which are: Exploding, being driven by noobs who scream HAXOR when it blows up, being shot in the butt by players with Makarovs to keep it from doing any more harm to people, ETC. Specs: 55 KMH, 40 KMH offroad (but we reccomend 20, so as not to bump into any rocks and KABOOM!) Fuel runs out in 15 mins, seats 4, has 15 inventory spaces. *Chevy Corvair. This car is ugly, the engine and it's tires are a rarity, and it spins out... A LOT. The only benefit is it's speed, it was made to be an alternative to the Porsche 928, so it has a powerful rear engine (the rear weight, the overall lightness, and the insane power (at the time) made it spin out). Read Unsafe At Any Speed by Ralph Nader for more info on this killer. Specs: 60 KMH on road, 15 KMH offroad, Fuel runs out in 13 mins, seats 4, has 10 inventory spaces. *Mitsubishi Montero. Where to begin? This car has topped the unsafe list for all vehicles for 3 years running. It guzzles gas, is made of highly destructible metal, and it ROLLS OVER. The only benefit is that when it doesn't tip, it beasts every ATV and some offroaders at offroading. Specs: 55 KMH on road, 50 KMH offroad Fuel runs out in 10 mins, seats 6, has 20 inventory spaces. *Bricklin SV1. While this car looks really sporty, it would be best for you not to drive unless you're desperate. With heavy gullwing doors nicknamed "Handslicers" that can break your arm (so you cant shoot with that hand or melee with that hand, making your aim go WAY off) and an emissions limited V8 under the 5000 pound car, the only upside is that this is virtually indestructible. It was made from the same material as PlaySkool tables, (you know, the kindergarten tables that wouldnt dent if you shot a rocket at them) and the bumper is made of rubber, negating all engine damage. Its like driving a civilian tank. Specs: 40 KMH on road, 25 KMH offroad, Fuel runs out in 5 mins, seats 4, has 5 inventory spaces. Made by Malcolm Bricklin (may he be forced to drive around in this car for all eternity, that'll show him) *Yugo GV. This car is know as the universal lemon, CARPET and a radio were labeled as premium pay to get features, this car is a peice of "BEEEEEEEEP". Specs: 45 KMH on road, 30 KMH offroad, Fuel runs out in 8 mins, seats 3, has 10 inventory spaces. Also made by Malcolm Bricklin, who would stop at nothing to get everyone to walk to work and the store. Muscle Car Admit it, even if you aren't a car geek, you all want a Corvette, Mustang, Charger or a Challenger when you get your liscense. These are cars FAR more deserving. *Ford Mustang. This universially beloved car can get up to great speeds, but drains gas, has no inventory at all, and chops up tires. Specs: 80 KMH, Fuel runs out in 6 mins, seats 2, has 5 inventory spaces. *1970 Shelby Cobra. This Carroll Shelby made car can get up to 70 KMH, and looks boss, but drains gas really fast and has no roof. Specs: 70 KMH, Fuel runs out in 10 mins, seats 2, has 5 inventory spaces. *AMC AMX. This not so universally beloved (but highly deserving) car can get up to OK speeds, but will get you where you need to be in style and not guzzle too much gas on the way. Specs: 60 KMH, seats 4, Fuel runs out in 15 mins, has 10 inventory spaces. *Chevy Corvette Iroc-Z. This pretty fast retro muscle car can get up to acceptable speeds, but is one of the fastest gas wasters in-game. Specs: 65 KMH, Fuel runs out in 5 mins, seats 2, has 5 inventory spaces. *Chevy Camaro GS. This race version of the Camaro will get you to amazing speeds, but will run you out of gas in barely any time at all. Specs: 85 KMH, Fuel runs out in 5 mins, seats 2, has no inventory at all. *Chevy Cheetah. This retro muscle car that was made to rival the Shelby Cobra, although not as fast, it has a roof, so it might be considered better by players, as it defends the driver. Specs: 65 KMH, Fuel runs out in 8 mins, seats 2, has 10 inventory spaces. *AMC Javelin. A better version of the AMC AMX, this can get up to great speeds, but drains gas super fast and has no inventory. Specs: 70 KMH, Fuel runs out in 7 mins, seats 4, has 5 inventory spaces. Semi Trucks (Without Trailers) These road-kings are pretty darn good for the post apocalyptic crew. Mad Max all over again, am I right? Anyways, these have three options. Hold a trailer for people, hold a trailer for items, or if you don't want/can't find one, it'll go really fast, have a lot of torque, and smash zombies and players alike. *Mann. This euro truck does a lot of damage and has 3 gas tanks, but is extremely slow. Specs: 40 KMH, 40 KMH offroad, seats 4, Fuel runs out in 25 mins, has 45 inventory spaces. *Mack. This MURICAN!!! truck can get to good speeds, and has a back cabin and 5 gas tanks, but does not have that much space. Specs: 50 KMH on road, 42 KMH offroad seats 4, Fuel runs out in 30 mins, has 30 inventory spaces. *Kenworth. This truck has 2 gas tanks and can seat a good amount of people while storing more than the other two. Specs: 45 KMH on road, 40 KMH offroad, seats 4, Fuel runs out in 15 mins, has 50 inventory spaces. *Isuzu Box Truck. The classic really cheap semi-truck. 40 inventory spaces, 50 KMH on road, 40 KMH offroad, seats 2, fuel runs out in 10 minutes, but can not use trailers. *Mercedes Zetros 2733 6x6. Even though the real life vehicle has marble floors, a shower, two flatscreen TVs, and a Bose sound system in real life, what good are those in the apocalypse? Just kidding! Military Vehicles What survivors and bandits alike lust after. HK-21 or a Ural? Ural definitely. *Praga VS3. A ural like vehicle that can bog through water up to 5 feet deep, and has an armored back. Slightly less common than a ural. Specs: 40 KMH on road, 35 KMH offroad, 10 KMH in water, seats 6, Fuel runs out in 15 mins, has 40 inventory spaces. *MRAP Cougar S3. A humvee/ural vehicle that can withstand one TM-48 mine without armor. Extreme health, but it is the rarest vehicle in-game and it has super slow speeds. Specs: 40 KMH, seats 4, Fuel runs out in 25 mins, has 20 inventory spaces. *British Mark V Tank. Can be found in historic places in the map, and in musuems, it goes at 5 KMH, and drains gas tanks in two minutes, but it can ram through walls, break down small buildings, use a turret, and withstand 9x19mm bullets and as the undercarriage is about a foot off the ground, TM-48 mines do not affect the health of the tank, only the tread that drove over it. *M939 Heavy Truck. Has the largest inventory space in the game, with 90 spaces, and has 2 gas tanks which let it go for 8 minutes, but only seats two and has slow speeds, 30 KMH on road, and 20 KMH offroad. *AMZ Tur. A Polish vehicle that can go somewhat faster than the Humvee goes at speeds of 70 KMH on road and 60 KMH offroad, but does not have as much health, and only seats 4. *Marine Corps AAV. Can go on water and land, but has an open top, gas is gone in 5 minutes, and only goes 25 KMH on land and 10 KMH in water. Seats 8 and has 30 inventory spaces. *Unimog. This famous military vehicle is very slow, but is super tough. 25 KMH on road and offroad, 15 KMH in water, seats 4 and has 25 inventory spaces, and due to three gas tanks, can drive for 30 minutes without draining the gas. *Ripsaw EV2. There are cars on this list that your like "whaaa?" at the name. Unimog sounds like a cyclops, Yugo and Bricklin sound like Communist era names, etc. This one sounds awesome, and it deserves the name. With 2 treads, luxurious interior, and V10 engine, this is at the top of everyone's apocalyptic wish list. 60 KMH on road, 55 KMH offroad, 5 KMH in water, seats 8, has 20 inventory spaces, and 2 inch armor is STANDARD. No measly little Makarov wielding noob is gonna get in your way if you got this. *Paramount Marauder. Paramount, isn't that a movie company? Marauder, "now your talkin'." Fuel runs out in 30 minutes, it can withstand 30 tons of TNT, as proved by a Top Gear segment, it can go at 45 KMH on road, 40 KMH offroad, and a anti-personell 14.5mm turret is can spawn on top. Boats Although these can only go in water, they are the backbone of pirate and peacekeeping groups, which, if these were added, would be AWESOME. Yarr me mateys, fire the teargas cannons and the HK21s! *Johnnyboat. Seats 4, is the most common boat, and goes at 25 KMH in water, but has no defense points and only one gas tank, which makes it run out of gas in 10 minutes. *Centauro. Seats 8, and goes at 40 KMH, but is hard to dock, and can only go out at sea. It runs out of gas in 20 minutes. *Singapore Police Craft. Goes at 50 KMH, can go anywhere, but guzzles gas, which runs out in 5 minutes, and only seats 2. *Fishing Boat. Has interchangeable motor, and is streamlined, but only seats 2 and can only go at 30 KMH with default motor. Runs out of fuel in 15-30 minutes, depending on motor. *Sailboat. Can only go at 20 KMH, and is the second worst boat, but can seat 4 and doesn't need gas at all. *Canoe. Needs a paddle, only goes at 5 KMH when there is still water, but speeds up to 20 KMH in rapids and in streams and rivers. No cover though. *Yacht. Can only go in the ocean, and is hard to dock, but seats 8 and guns and drinks spawn naturally inside. Runs out of fuel in 15 minutes. Accessories These are a neccesity for high performing cars/boats, allowing you to go much faster, have more defense, turn faster, or just be an attacking beast. (a M249 on a turret on a pickup truck would be awesome, right?) *Gun mount. Can fit on Civic, Raptor, SV1, UAZ, all Military Vehicles, and Willys CJ. *Spoiler. Can fit on all muscle cars and sedans. *Intake. Can fit on all muscle cars, Civic, and Raptor. *Spark Plugs. These will make you accelerate faster. *Drag Tires. Can fit on any car, but with varying effects. *Bog Tires. Can fit on any Truck and Offroader and Willy's CJ. *Monster Truck Tires. Can fit on Mack, Raptor, UAZ, and Willy's CJ. *Mopar Made Engine. Can boost your speed and acceleration by up to 2 times. Trailers Fit on semi-trucks, these add either inventory space, seats, or EPIKNESS! ''' The "What Are These" Machines '''For every car geek, there are moments where you are stunned you do not know what these are. *Rheinmetall Fuschs. Don't make fun of the name, this is a mighty vehicle! With radioactive, biomaterial, and explosion protection, a radar, and full steel plates, it is SUPER RARE and SUPER HARD to fix, but when fixed, this cannot be stopped. A base on wheels, even though you probably won't ever get it, you do not need to move from this fortress for almost anything. It recycles water (ugh), seats eight, has amazing offroad capabilites, and it invulnerable to pistol fire, up to .45 ACP bullets. Its downfall is it's gas consumption. 5 minutes per tank, although you can manually add up to four gas tanks on this behemoth. *TC-497 Overland Train MK II. Yeah, it's a mouthful. Although there is only the cab still avaliable today, it is enough to tell you what this monster was. As the name suggests, it was an overland train. With 13 trailers that worked without a hitch (bad pun), you could carry about anything. It guzzles gas at 2 minutes for one tank, but if you can weld a trailer to carry tanks of gas, you wouldnt care too much. The tires were so big, that Bigfoot 10 uses them (look it up, its incredible). Seats 4, has 20 inventory spaces, and has radar. Its sorta hard to get into the cab however, so you may need to bring some trusses along. *Gibbs Humdinga. DON'T LAUGH AT THE NAME. This pickup truck can go on land and on water. Seats 4, has 15 inventory spaces, runs out of gas in 30 minutes due to its small V6 engine, goes at 30 KMH in water, 35 KMH offroad, and 65 KMH on road. Category:Blog posts